The Miser and the Jashinist
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Kakuzu finds a baby on his steps one rainy day and as much as he doesn't want to take the child in, he does and raises him as his own. KakuHidan and SasoDei rated M for language and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night as Kakuzu sat in his small warm house, counting his precious money in the light of his desk lamp.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kakuzu growled at the disturbance and got up to answer the door. He opened the door and looked out to see no one there. As he was about to close the door, mumbling about dumb neighbor kids, he heard a child's giggling at his feet.

The miser looked down to see a small white haired, pink eyed baby in a dog basket. He stared at the baby for a second and sighed in frustration, "Dammit all!" he cursed and picked the basket up, carrying it into his house.

Kakuzu walked into his living room and set the small nuisance on the couch, sitting beside him, "We've just met and I already hate you," the black haired man explained, only making his small guest laugh.

He glared at the baby and lifted him up, making a beaded pendant fall from the blanket back into the basket. Kakuzu shifted the silver haired baby into one arm and lifted the pendant. It had a circle with an upside down triangle inside, "I can't believe your bitch of a mother left me with her little Jashinist," Kakuzu growled and put the pendant down.

The baby merely looked up at him and then looked at Kakuzu's hand. The young Jashinist reached out with one pale hand and grabbed one of the tan man's fingers, squeezing it as tight as he could.

Kakuzu looked into the infant's pink eyes, "Hidan," he called the small baby.

Hidan looked up at him and smiled, liking his new name.

* * *

A/N sweetness! for some reason i don't usually enjoy reading KakuHidan but i sure love writing it!

don't worry other Akatsuki members may show up later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan Age 1

Kakuzu stared at the small Jashinist as he crawled on the floor, exploring his surroundings.

Hidan had only been living with him for a few months and had been a nuisance since. He had to waste precious money on the baby with diapers since apparently it wasn't good to use newspaper, he had to buy baby food since Hidan wouldn't eat anything he'd put in the blender, and he had to buy a few pairs of clothes for the baby to stay warm.

The small Jashinist paused his exploring to look up at his guardian and smiled, "Dumbass!" he exclaimed happily and fell on his butt, clapping his hands happily as Kakuzu glared at him.

"I will hurt a baby if I have to," Kakuzu explained to the boy, black threads slipping out of his stitches.

Hidan watched the thick threads and reached out to one, obviously not frightened at all of them, but Kakuzu had them move to pick the infant up and put him in the banker's lap, "Dumbass!" Hidan exclaimed happily and grabbed on to the front of Kakuzu's shirt.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and moved his knee in an up and down motion to have Hidan bounce in his lap. The action made Hidan immensely happy as he bounced up and down on the banker's knee.

Hidan shrieked at the fun he was having. Pink eyes were gleaming in excitement until he fell off Kakuzu's lap falling onto the floor with a hard thud.

Kakuzu stared wide eyed at the sight of Hidan on the ground, eyes closed. Was it dead? Kakuzu nudged the baby with his foot, half wishing he was but Hidan's eyes burst open and the young Jashinist stared to cry.

The thick threads once again appeared and Kakuzu picked Hidan up, rocking him back and forth in a hopefully soothing way but the baby still continued to cry.

"God dammit! Shut the Fuck Up!" Kakuzu yelled, losing his temper.

Hidan immediately stopped crying but only for a second before he started crying again only louder then before.

Kakuzu twitched at the infernal crying and did an unthinkable act that would make any mother cry at the sight. He shot a black thread into the baby's chest, just barely missing the heart and other vital organs.

Once again Hidan's crying ceased and it only took the miser a few minutes to realize what he'd just done to the child.

"Oh shit!" the banker cursed and pulled the thread out, quickly moving to stitch the infant up. When he'd said earlier that he would hurt a baby if he had to he didn't really mean it. It just happened!

He gently laid Hidan down on the couch and, poked the Jashinist. Was Hidan really dead this time or just playing dead like just a few moments ago?

Kakuzu intently watched the child, waiting for it to move. After hours of waiting Hidan had still only laid there completely still.

Although the small Jashinist had been a nuisance, Kakuzu had actually enjoyed the baby's company for a while. After being alone for so long he'd actually liked having Hidan there to make him a little happier. The infant could've possibly even made him happier then money.

Soon it was night and Hidan had still not awoken from the comatose state. The banker sighed and stood from his spot on the couch sadly, walking to his room to sleep until he heard a whining coming from behind him.

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder at Hidan on the couch, squirming on the couch to sit up. The banker stared, eyes wide at the baby's movement. He walked, almost running to Hidan's side staring in wonder as Hidan opened his pink eyes.

Instead of using the threads this time Kakuzu actually picked Hidan up with his hands, carefully holding the fragile baby. He smirked at the baby, "You little immortal asshole."

Hidan giggled happily and reached out with his little hand to grab Kakuzu's shirt, holding the fabric tightly, yawning as he fell asleep in the banker's arm.

After that day Kakuzu learned that he truly needed Hidan and wouldn't let anything bad happen to the Jashinist for as long as he lived. Fuck all the money. Only Hidan was important now.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated in months. i didn't really even think it was going to become as popular as it did with one chapter. i'm sorry it's short though i just wanted to update it and this was the only thing my brain came up with. also sorry if i may have ruined Kakuzu, cuz i know i somehow did in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan Age 6

"Hey asshole!" a silver haired boy yelled at the banker working quietly at his desk, "I want to go to the fucking park!"

Kakuzu sighed and looked back at the young foulmouthed Jashinist, silver hair messy in his dirty bloodstained pale lavender shirt and dark gray shorts, "Why the hell would you want to do that you little bastard? Isn't that what normal children do?"

Hidan growled, "I am so normal!"

The banker rolled his emerald green eyes at the outburst, "You call being able to get hit full on by a semi truck and surviving normal?"

"Well that's normal for me," Hidan shot back, "Now get your fucking coat on and let's go." He stomped his foot on the ground in a show of his impatience.

Kakuzu moved to put his money away and stood from the wooden chair he'd sat in most hours of everyday, counting money and working on ways to earn more money. The miser grabbed a big, baggy, faded black hoodie and walked to the front door where Hidan was quickly slipping on his dirty white shoes he'd had for two years now on.

Hidan was now smiling happily now at the idea of finally getting some type of fresh air that day and bounced back up on his feet, his shoes tied tight, "Come on ass face, let's go!" he bounced around happily and shot out the door once Kakuzu had opened it to let Hidan out.

The excited Jashinist ran as fast as he could out the door and in the direction of the park while Kakuzu went at his own slow pace, locking the door behind him and followed behind the silver haired boy to the park.

Upon their arrival Hidan immediately ran off to the occupied swings. Although there had already been other children on all of them already Hidan still bounded over to the set and pushed off a little blond haired girl with braided pig tails, who'd been on the nearest swing, laughing as she injured her knee in the fall and started crying in pain, "Haha you douche!" the silver haired boy laughed and jumped on the sing starting to pump his legs quickly to get higher than the other kids that had been on the swings.

"Big fat meany!" the little blond girl sobbed in pain, pointing her index finger at Hidan accusingly.

"Shut up bitch, can't you see I'm fucking swinging!?" Hidan cursed and the girl only stopped sobbing for a few seconds to explode into an even bigger and louder crying fit.

"I'm telling!" she exclaimed, getting onto her feet to run off and find her mother.

"Yeah, you need to lose weight you fat bitch!" Hidan yelled at the retreating girl and watched as the little girl ran off a giant grin on his face. That grin immediately wiped off his face when he saw a tall blond woman walking towards him with the little blond bimbo that was her daughter beside her.

The Jashinist took this as his time to leave and he jumped off the swing even though it'd been dangerously high, he still jumped off landing painfully on his ass, "Fuck!" he cursed and quickly got to his feet and ran off, rubbing his throbbing ass.

During all this Kakuzu had been watching from the shade of an oak tree on a wooden bench. He'd seen it all from Hidan pushing the girl off the swing to the small Jashinist running off to a nearby play structure to hide. He had thought about saving the boy but he'd wait till the blond woman after him had caught him to bail him out and the woman wasn't even close to catching the boy so he wasn't going to do shit until then.

"Damn bitch!" Hidan cursed under the safety of the play structure he'd chosen to hide at. He hadn't really expected the little girl to bring her mother that fast! He'd thought she'd at least bitch for a while and then her mother would try and tell her it wasn't a big deal. But I guess he'd been very wrong.

"Who are you?" the silver haired boy heard a voice ask behind him and he turned to see a blond girl with half her beautiful blond locks covering one of her sea blue eyes.

Hidan perked at the sight of the pretty girl and gave her a smile, "I think the real question is who you are darling," he smirked and moved toward the now very confused blond.

The girl cocked her head to the side cutely and smiled, "I'm Deidara," she smiled and put her hand out.

Hidan took the girl's hand and pushed her back, climbing on her, "That's a beautiful name Deidara," he grinned down at the scared blond.

"Umm, could you get off me?" she asked Hidan politely and he laughed.

"Come on doll face, don't you want to play?" he asked and the girl shook her head quickly.

"I don't want to play with you, you sick minded freak! DANNA!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs from under Hidan, who was covering his ears from her loud scream.

And just a second later Hidan was pushed off of Deidara now being the one pinned down onto the soft sand with a strong hand over his throat as a red haired teen over him, glaring daggers at the boy. The redhead turned his head to look back at the blond, "Are you ok Deidara?" he asked the scared blond. Deidara nodded, smiling at the other weakly.

Hidan growled at the red haired man above him and grabbed the other's hand on his neck, pulling on it to remove it from his neck but it was no use the redhead had him in a death grip, "Fuck you!" he spat at the man and spit on his face.

Deidara gasped and ran toward the red haired man kneeling beside him, "Danna he spit on you," the blond whined, worry in his blue eyes and moved his hand to the teen's cheek, letting a tongue in his hand lick the spit off.

Hidan stared in slight disgust and shock at the little tongue but quickly shrugged it off and wiggled around in the other's grip for a little longer and then went limp, giving up for the moment to think of what to do now. He sighed when an idea came, "ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs calling for Kakuzu and then he waited for his guardian to save him.

Deidara squealed and the red haired teen immediately turned his head to see the blond with thick black threads holding up and squeezing the blond painfully tight, "Danna," he squeaked in discomfort as Kakuzu held him trapped in the threads.

"Let him go," the redhead ordered glaring at Kakuzu and pulled a knife out pressing it against Hidan's chest, "Or your brat dies!" he growled pressing the sharp utensil to the Jashinist's chest.

The banker laughed, "Go ahead he won't die from a stab to the heart but on the other hand your own brat will die from being squeezed to death if you even pierce his skin," Kakuzu explained, "Hidan's immortal."

"Your lying!" the redhead spat.

"Do you really want to even risk it Sasori?" Kakuzu asked as the scorpion pressed the knife closer to Hidan.

The threads around Deidra squeezed him tighter and the blond squeaked, "Danna please, it hurts," the blond whimpered, pain filled tears falling down his cheeks.

Sasori was in shock, but he pulled the knife away from Hidan and let the boy scramble out from under him and run to Kakuzu's side, "Thanks," Hidan mumbled and grabbed at the banker's black hoodie.

The black threads holding Deidara loosened and the blond fell to the ground gasping for air, "Danna!" he gasped and Sasori pulled the gasping blond over to him, pulling him to his chest as he wrapped the blond in an embrace.

"He must mean a lot to you Sasori," Kakuzu grinned at the scorpion's weakness.

Hidan's pink eyes shot wide open, "She's a guy?!" he exclaimed and looked over at Deidara.

Deidara glared at him, "Of course I am you douche!" he hissed and pressed closer to Sasori's chest, snuggling closer to the redhead, "I'm sorry Danna."

Sasori hid a grin from the two watching them and moved to the blond's ear, nibbling on it gently, "That's ok Dei," he said only quiet enough for them both to hear and lifted the blond. He nodded toward Kakuzu, "I'll see you later Kakuzu," he said and walked out from under the structure, disappearing out of their sight.

Hidan gave a sly smirk and laughed, "That's right pussy! Run away like the coward you are!" The Jashinist then looked up at a now furious Kakuzu. His smile faded, "Oh shit, does this mean we have to leave?"

Kakuzu nodded, his green eyes burning in rage, "Yes, Hidan.

Hidan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine!" he exclaimed and threw his arms up dramatically. He walked a few feet away from the miser his back to the other when he paused mid step and turned his head to look back at Kakuzu fear in his eyes, "Does this mean I don't get any cookies tonight?" he asked a little afraid of the answer he'd receive.

"Yes it does Hidan," Kakuzu nodded.

Hidan dropped to his knees onto the sand and cursed, "Fuckin' monkey shit!"

* * *

A/N I am so sorry about the wait on this! i've been really busy with other stuff like reading and i can't go on the computer as much as i used to anymore so updates will be slower now (even though they're slow now). but i hope you enjoy this chapter! i swear the next one will be longer, especially since Hidan is going to start grade school.

Please review! They're the only things that get me to type this!


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan Age 6

The morning sun rose high above the home of the banker and the Jashinist. It was the sixth of September, meaning that school was starting and Hidan would be attending. He'd been registered just last month by his guardian Kakuzu.

But even though the young boy had never heard of school or Kindergarten in general he guessed Hidan wasn't going to go willingly.

"Hidan aren't you ready yet?" the banker asked as he walked inside of Jashinist's messy room to find the white haired boy still curled up comfortably in his bed, his dark purple blanket pulled over his head to block out the sunlight that shined through his bedside window.

As Kakuzu moved forward to pull the covers off the Jashinist, Hidan quickly sat up and shot out of the bed, "I'm not going to that hell hole! You'll never catch me you ass munch!" he yelled, running out of his bedroom.

Immediately, Kakuzu's thick black threads stretched out of the banker's body, chasing after Hidan through the hall.

"Dammit!" he heard the smaller boy curse as the black threads grabbed the fleeing Jashinist by his feet.

Kakuzu sighed at the sight of Hidan being slowly dragged back inside of his own room, wiggling on the carpet furiously.

"You have to get an education Hidan," Kakuzu explained calmly, his arms crossed over his chest with dominance in his expression.

Hidan snorted, "Why should I?"

"If I don't send you to school I could get arrested you little snot!" Kakuzu growled, becoming frustrated with the boy.

This reply made the Jashinist laugh, "Whatever asshole!"

Kakuzu rolled his emerald green eyes at the Jashinist's vulgar language, "For the love of god, you're going to school!" he growled.

"You mean Jashin!" the boy blurted out.

Kakuzu sighed with exhaustion. If the banker hadn't sworn to himself that he wouldn't hurt Hidan again, he probably would have beaten the crap out of the young boy years ago.

-:-

It'd taken half an hour to get Hidan bathed, changed, and strapped to the car but the banker had accomplished the task. Luckily he had foreseen the boy's reaction to his first day of school and had woken him two hours before school was supposed to start.

Now the two were at the entrance to the school, Hidan slung over Kakuzu's shoulder like a sack, with the Jashinist thrashing wildly at the tanned man's back as the banker carried him to his Kindergarten class.

"Put me down you mother fucking asshole!"

Departing parents from the classroom stared at the two, shock in their expressions as they watched the terrifying stitched man carry a cursing Jashinist toward their children's classroom.

Kakuzu noticed their curious stares and glared at them, "What the fuck are you looking at?! Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Hidan stopped his thrashing for a moment to stare at the other parents, "Yeah! Turn the fuck around you cocksuckers!"

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled at his ward.

"Kakuzu?" a familiar monotone voice called the enraged banker's name.

Kakuzu looked away from the silver haired boy to meet curious brown eyes belonging to a familiar red headed puppet master.

"Sasori, what are you doing here?"

Sasori nodded toward the blond trying to hide behind him, "Deidara is starting school today." The puppet master explained, "I'm guessing Hidan is beginning as well?"

"Unfortunately," Hidan grumbled to himself. He looked at Deidara and smiled, "Hey there sweet cheeks."

Deidara glared at the other boy, "I'm a boy, remember?!"

Hidan shrugged, "I don't believe it matters blondie, you're still incredibly sexy. But if you still don't think I believe you can show me what you've got down there," the older boy chuckled.

The blond hid his flushed face behind his guardian, "Danna!" the younger boy whined out the nickname he'd called the redhead.

"Deidara, please just ignore him," the puppet master sighed and gently patted the blond's head in a comforting manner.

"Like he could ignore me, Pencil Dick!" Hidan laughed, flexing his muscles with a huge grin on his face.

Sasori glared at the Jashinist this time, dark brown eyes burning angrily, "You had better watch your mouth, you poor excuse of a child."

The Jashinist was getting cocky now. With Kakuzu beside him he knew he could get away with doing anything to the redheaded puppet master. The other man would never lay a hand on him with the banker right next to him, right?

Only before the silver haired boy could give a quick reply he was dumped on the ground, his face meeting with the concrete.

Blood immediately fell from Hidan's nose as he brought his face away from the hard surface. Surprised he looked up into the expressionless green eyes of the miser.

"What the hell Kakuzu?!" he yelled at the elder man covering his aching and bleeding nose with both of his hands.

"Don't be a coward you little shit, you have to fight your own fights," the miser explained.

Hidan got back to his feet, hands still covering his bloody nose and glared at Sasori, "I'll get you pencil dick!" the Jashinist yelled quickly before hiding behind Kakuzu once more.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Excuse me gentlemen," a petite brunette woman tried to get both men's attention, "Both of you seem to have children starting kindergarten so I just wanted to point out that class has already started."

Brown and Green eyes widened in shock and both guardians grabbed their five year olds' hands and dragged them to their classroom.

Before they walked them in though, both men had given their wards their own personal goodbyes.

Sasori bent down in front of Deidara and kissed the blond on the head, "Be a good boy Dei and don't blow the school up."

The blond nodded obediently and pointed at his small pouting pink lips, "Danna?"

The redhead chuckled and kissed the child full on the lips, lingering only for a second to lick the soft lips, "Be good," he repeated and left the blond to walk into his class alone before walking off.

Once both were gone Kakuzu bent down to Hidan's eye level and glared at him, "Do not behead, mutilate, kill, or castrate anyone here Hidan or I swear I will tie you to the back of my car and drag you down the highway until you're a bloody mess on the asphalt. Understand?"

Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "As long as you don't kiss me like that fag, pencil dick, I'll try to endure dumbass."

"Pretty hypocritical," the miser ruffled the Jashinist's hair and smiled, "Have a nice day you little cockroach," he laughed before leaving the Jashinist.

Hidan sighed in frustration, "This is going to be fucking difficult."

* * *

A/N i'm so sorry for the long wait after i promised to update sooner but i swear updates will be coming faster since school has ended for me and started for Hidan and Dei so expect an update or two in the next few days. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Since Hidan had walked into the classroom everything had been so distracting. Most of the posters that covered the room had been covered with numbers, letters of the alphabet, and even worse the colors of the rainbow.

The young Jashinist gulped, "This must be what hell is like."

"Welcome to your first day of kindergarten!" a tall curly red haired woman greeted all the six year olds to their first day of school, "I'll be your teacher for the year, Miss Jenson. I really hope we can all be friends now."

Hidan looked at his teacher for the first time that day and cringed at the huge smile on the young woman's face.

He grabbed his pendant in desperation and started to pray quietly to himself, "Please Jashin, forgive me if I do not kill this woman by the end of the day," he whispered quietly still remembering the "heart to heart" talk Kakuzu had given him before he walked into the classroom.

Deidara, who had been forced to sit across from Hidan, cocked his head, "What are you doing?" he asked the young Jashinist across him.

Hidan glanced up from his praying for a moment and glared at the blond, "Don't interrupt me!" he growled.

Deidara glared back at the silver haired boy and kicked the other boy's leg under the table, hard, "Fuck!" the Jashinist cursed out loud.

Immediately, heads turned to look at the Jashinist all of them with either looks of shock, confusion, or fear. All except for Deidara, who started to laugh his ass off at his desk.

Miss Jenson walked toward Hidan and gently pulled the boy out of his seat and walked him to the back of the class to give him a talk, "Excuse me dear but that is a naughty word. Can you try and not use that word anymore."

Hidan shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is? Kakuzu lets me use that word all the time. Plus, the last time I checked he was my guardian, not you!"

Miss Jenson stared at the boy, shock written all over her face, "Well dear-"

"It's Hidan," the silver haired boy interjected.

Miss Jenson cleared her throat, "Well Hidan, that may be true but when you're at school you have to listen to me and all the other teachers that work here, ok?"

The Jashinist shook his head, "Nope, that's not going to happen. Unless you have thick black threads that can come out of your body or you're like pencil dick I'm not going to listen to you."

Hidan smiled as he left the woman speechless and walked away from his teacher taking his seat back with Deidara and the two other people at their four person table.

Deidara giggled, "That was funny."

"I suppose," Hidan rolled his eyes at the blond's comment.

Miss Jenson stood, smoothing out her skirt quickly and walked back to the front of the classroom, "Alright boys and girls I'm just going to take role call and then we'll do something more exciting," the woman explained and took out a yellow sheet.

Hidan tuned out the sound of his teacher talking and looked at Deidara. The blond had been flipping his golden locks in a gloved hand with a bored expression on his face. The Jashinist rose one of his brows at this, "Gloves?"

Deidara had noticed the curious stares and looked up at the boy across from him, "Stop gazing at me you pinhead!"

"You have gloves on today," the silver haired boy pointed out dumbly.

"What's wrong with that?" the other boy hissed.

Hidan leaned back in his seat and smiled devilishly, "It's to hide those other tongues, isn't it?"

"What do you think?" Deidara retorted.

"Deidara?" Miss Jenson called.

The blond raised one of his gloved hands and gave a small here before turning back to glare at Hidan.

"Hidan?" the woman called.

The Jashinist raised his hand, "You know I'm here!"

Miss Jenson gave a small sigh before the smile returned to her face, "Alright children it's time for finger painting," the cheery woman giggled and pulled out some paints.

She got out multiple cups of different colored paints and dropped them all off at the small tables with piles of paper for the children to paint on. Once she'd walked back to the front of the class she gave another huge grin, "Now I want you all to paint your family and when everyone is finished we're going to share them with the class."

Hidan shrugged at the assignment. It seemed easy enough to do.

"What if we don't live with our biological parents?" a blue skinned boy beside Hidan asked.

Hidan looked at him, "How the hell could I have missed that guy?" he mumbled to himself before grabbing a piece of paper to get started.

Miss Jenson smiled apologetically, "Then just draw the people that take care of you Kisame."

The blue boy nodded and looked at the fourth boy at Hidan's table across from himself. He had long jet black hair tied back in a tiny pony tail and dull black eyes, "Does that mean I draw your family Itachi?" he asked the boy across from him.

"Yup," the Uchiha nodded and grabbed his own piece of paper to start.

Kisame smiled and grabbed a piece of paper for himself and got started on his own picture.

Beside him Hidan had pushed his fingers into a black paint cup and started on his picture of Kakuzu.

Time passed quickly and soon Miss Jenson was back at the front of the classroom with her freakishly huge smile, "Ok class, is everyone ready to share their pictures?"

The children cheered and nodded excitedly seeming to please the red haired woman, "Who wants to go first?"

Hidan shot one of his hands in the air and wiggled it around, "I do!" he exclaimed and shot to the front of the class, his picture of Kakuzu clutched in his painted hands.

Miss Jenson smiled at the Jashinist's excitement and took a step back so that the boy could show his picture to the whole class.

"This is my dumbass!" Hidan exclaimed happily showing his picture to the class.

Miss Jenson stared at the picture confused. In the picture Kakuzu had, had all of his thick threads shooting out of his body in a menacing manner, "Um Hidan, what are those black things coming out of your parent?"

Hidan looked at his picture and smiled, "Those are his thick thread things. They shoot out of his body whenever he wants and he can do all kinds of things with them."

Back at his table Deidara shuddered at the memory of the dark threads mentioned holding him in that vice grip back at the park.

"Hidan please, I know that Kakuzu may mean a lot to you but you can't tell lies like that," the woman explained carefully to the Jashinist and gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him back to his table.

"What? I'm not lying, he can really do that!" a frustrated Hidan explained trying to show his picture to his teacher again.

"He can sew up my injuries, just look!" he said and pulled up his t-shirt to show some stitches in his hip from a chainsaw incident last month that the miser had sewn up for him.

Miss Jenson rolled her eyes and pushed the boy back in his seat. Then she looked at Deidara, "Would you like to go next Deidara?"

The blond nodded and walked to the front of the classroom with his picture in both his hands. He flipped it over to show it to the class smiling shyly, "This is my Danna, Sasori, he takes care of me."

"Don't you have a mom?" one of the girls in his class blurted out.

Deidara looked at the girl and shook his head, smiling, "No, my Danna took me away from her when I was born."

"Deidara, you can take your seat now dear," their now puzzled red haired teacher said.

The blond smiled and walked back to his seat across from Hidan.

"Kisame, your turn dear," Miss Jenson called the fish boy's name.

The blue skinned and haired boy walked to the front of the classroom and showed his picture, "Since my parents aren't around I live with Itachi's family," he explained and showed his picture of the Uchiha family.

Miss Jenson smiled at the sharp toothed boy, "That's lovely Kisame," the teacher complimented the six years olds picture and let him take a seat, "Itachi," she called the eldest Uchiha's name.

The weasel sighed and stood walking to the front of the class with his paper in painted fingers, "This is my family.

Their teacher frowned. The eldest Uchiha had only drawn his baby brother and Kisame, "Itachi, what about your parents?"

The raven looked at the woman, glaring, "What about them?"

"Why aren't they in your picture?" she asked warily, a little afraid of the Uchiha now.

The Uchiha shrugged, "They're rarely ever home so I don't see why they should be in it."

Ever since the young weasel could remember, his parents had rarely ever been around for any of them because of their busy schedules with their family company.

This left both the Uchiha brothers and Kisame alone with the many maids and butlers in the Uchiha's giant mansion to take care of them.

"Ok then," the red haired woman said and let the Uchiha sit back down at his table.

After that the rest of the other kid's pictures seemed to pass by.

Hidan banged his head against their table once the last kid finished, "Thank Jashin!" he sighed and laid his forehead on the cool desk.

After he'd finished showing his own picture the Jashinist hadn't found any point in paying attention to anyone else's leaving the silver haired boy bored.

"Now I'm going to let you all outside for recess. Please be welcome to bring your snacks as well if you've brought any," Miss Jenson smiled at the happy children.

Rowdy kids rose from their seats, some with snacks in hand ran out the back door to their playground. Hidan followed out behind them and looked at their playground. It had a small structure, swings, and monkey bars.

Hidan smiled at the similarities it had with the park.

At the corner of his eye he noticed familiar blond hair and turned to see Deidara sitting by himself on the swing set. Seeing that the blond was the only person he knew there and that he was on his favored park activity he walked over to the lone blond.

He took the swing beside the blond and smiled seductively at him, "Hey sexy."

Confused, Deidara looked back at the Jashinist, "Are you horny or something?"

This time it was the other's turn to be confused, "What does horny mean?" Hidan asked.

Deidara shrugged, "I don't really know. Sasori says he's always horny when he gets those looks but he never tells me what it means."

Hidan just laughed, "That pencil dick's a douche!"

Deidara looked back at Hidan glaring with icy blue eyes, "Stop calling him that! His thing isn't as small as a pencil!"

The Jashinist's laughing ceased at the blonds words for a few moments, "And you would know?! That's priceless Deidara!" he exclaimed before more laughing continued.

Deidara covered his flushing face with both of his gloved hands to hide his embarrassment from the silver haired boy, "Just forget I even said that!" he squealed and jumped off the swing running away to hide under the school's play structure.

Hidan chuckled and got off the swing to follow the blond humming a merry tune to himself when he found the smaller boy. The blond was curled up in a little ball, knees to his chest, and face beet red with embarrassment.

"Well you do realize what's going to happen now, right Deidara?" Hidan grinned at the blond bomber.

Deidara looked up at the other confused, "What-?" he asked before he realized where they had been, "Don't even think about it!" he growled.

The blond let out a squeak as Hidan jumped on him and pinned him to the ground, "No pencil dick this time," he purred rubbing his nose against the blond's neck.

"How does a six year know how to do this?" Deidara whimpered with the close and unwanted contact both were having.

Hidan smiled and started to nibble on the soft skin on Deidara's neck, "Kakuzu taught me about sex Ed. It was awkward but worth wile."

Deidara stopped his whimpering after Hidan started to nibble on his neck and moved his knee just below the other's groin. He then roughly jabbed his knee in Hidan's special area making the boy on top of him roll off immediately in evident pain.

Hidan covered his sensitive area, tears of pain falling from his eyes and down his cheeks, "You bitch," he cried.

Deidara rubbed the area Hidan had bitten on his neck hoping it would make them go away and sighed, "Like you didn't deserve it." He replied sarcastically.

The Jashinist only whimpered in a reply.

"Ok kids it's time to come in now," they heard Miss Jenson call the children in.

Deidara looked back down at Hidan lying on the ground in pain and rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine," he waved the Jashinist's pain away and walked off to go back into the classroom.

Hidan groaned at the pain in his nards and closed his eyes as silent tears spilled from his eyes. He hadn't felt like moving at all that moment after Deidara had kicked him so he continued to lie down on the ground.

Once the voices of his classmates had stopped he could only hear the noises of the birds chirping and the trees blowing in the breeze.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep underneath the structure.

-:-

Kakuzu walked up to Hidan's classroom yawning. With the Jashinist away the miser had gotten tons of things done that day in a quiet manner. It was only after he had finished everything that he realized he'd actually missed the vulgar boy.

And that had only been one day without the Jashinist. Just the thought of it getting worse every day and year made him sick to his stomach.

He'd have to spend more money every year on the Jashinist's other school related needs. School supplies, backpacks, and even worse school text books!

"Hello Kakuzu," Sasori nodded toward the stitched man as he walked up.

"Hello Sasori," Kakuzu returned the greeting. "How'd you end up with that blond?" he asked, trying to start a conversation with the redhead after his day alone.

Sasori sighed, "I took him away from his mother when he was just a newborn."

Kakuzu stared at the puppet master disgusted, "You willingly took the boy in knowing you'd have to spend money on him?"

The redhead chuckled, "Not all of us are greedy like you Kakuzu. I'm surprised you still have that Jashinist."

"Yeah," Kakuzu averted his green eyes away from the other man when the classroom door opened letting all of the kids out.

He waited eagerly for the silver haired boy to come into view but none of the first kids out were him.

Deidara ran out with a huge grin on his face when he saw Sasori. He wrapped his arms around the puppet master, "Danna, I missed you."

Sasori smiled back down at the boy until he noticed the small love bites on Deidara's neck. Furious, he grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and growled as he pulled him away from the school, "Deidara, we need to talk when we get home."

Deidara shuffled his feet nervously and followed the redhead away from the school.

Kakuzu sighed and waited a little longer for Hidan to come out. He'd figured the boy would be the first one out but he hadn't been one of the first kids out like Deidara had.

"Where is he?" he mumbled under his breath as he walked inside of the classroom.

He noticed a red haired woman and walked up to her, "Hey, where's Hidan?" he asked in a very hostile manor.

The woman cringed at the man's angry tone and gulped, "You're Kakuzu, um, I haven't seen him since before recess," she explained shakily.

Kakuzu glared at the woman and bounded out the back door where he guessed the playground had been. He scanned it over for any sign of the boy. The structure immediately caught his attention and he ran over to the colorful jungle gym.

The miser peeked underneath to find Hidan curled up in a defensive ball covering his groin. Kakuzu rose a brow at this, "Ok then." he said as he noticed the boy's position.

Hidan groaned and opened his pink eyes, looking up at Kakuzu, "Dumbass, I want to go home."

The banker smiled and bent down to pick up the injured Jashinist, "Can I have some ice when we get home?" he whispered to the emerald eyed man.

Kakuzu nodded to the boy's request, "Of course. How was your day?"

Hidan glared up at the miser, "What do you fucking think?" he growled before falling asleep again.

* * *

A/N omg, two updates in the same week! I'm loving this. it makes me and everyone else happy. X3


	6. Chapter 6

The drive home for Kakuzu and Hidan was all but quiet as the young Jashinist would not cease his annoying pain filled moaning. It had only been two minutes since they'd left the school and it was already giving the banker a migraine.

Emerald eyes glared at the squirming boy in the passenger seat, "You better shut the fuck up Hidan, we're almost home."

Hidan only moaned louder, "But it hurts Kuzu!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad you little pussy."

Hidan stood from his seat and moved his mouth right up to the banker's ear, "Bullshit dumbass, it fucking hurts like hell!" the vulgar boy yelled at the stitched man, directly into the other's ear.

The miser cringed as his ear started to ring and considered the idea of stabbing the boy with his threads. Instead he just ignored his own promise to not hurt the Jashinist and back handed the boy as hard as he could across the face.

Hidan hit the passenger window from the intense force and whimpered as his cheek burned from where the banker had hit him with a bright red hand print on his pale face.

"You fucking liar! What happened to the 'I'll never hurt you' crap?" he asked.

Kakuzu ignored the mixed anger and hurt in the pink eyes beside him and just ignored the six year old's question.

"Hey Kakuzu," Hidan grabbed on the banker's black t-shirt tugging it in attempts to get the man's attention, Kakuzu still ignored him though.

Hidan pouted from the other's neglect and sunk in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, fuming.

"I'll get that Deidara bitch tomorrow," he growled quietly taking his thoughts off of the banker for a moment.

-:-

Deidara wiggled restlessly in the passenger seat as Sasori drove them both home from school.

Usually this would have been the time for the redhead to ask how his day was today, but since the other had seen Hidan's bites on his neck he had given the blond the cold shoulder for most of the ride.

"Danna," the blond whimpered the other man's nickname as he looked to the puppet master for any type of forgiveness.

Sasori only ignored the blond.

Deidara whined a little and looked forward when they finally reached their home.

"Get out," the older man ordered.

Deidara quickly slid out of the passenger seat and opened the passenger door, closing it behind him right after. He shot over to the redhead's side and gently grabbed the other's shirt.

"Deidara." The older man growled as he fished out his keys.

The blond pouted, hurt, and hung his head sadly as he removed his hand from the puppet master.

Sasori let both of them inside and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt collar and dragged him into their shared bedroom.

Ever since the blond had arrived to the house he'd always been close by to the puppet master. When he was a young child his crib stayed almost right beside the redhead's bed. And once he was old enough to not fall out of bed Sasori had moved him to his own bed.

"Sit," Sasori ordered and pushed the blond onto their shared bed, lying with his back on the blankets.

Deidara looked up at his guardian with giant pleading sea blue eyes, "Danna please."

The puppet master ignored the blond and moved on top of him so that he was just above the small shaking body, "Shut up Deidara."

Crystal eyes screwed shut, expecting to be slapped by the red haired man. Although the scorpion had never hurt him in such a way before, he still wouldn't be surprised if it did happen, given the circumstances.

Only moments of no contact whatsoever made Deidara open his eyes to look back up at his master.

Sasori smirked. He was done playing with the blond now, "Deidara, do you love me?" he asked, a smirk still on his face.

The blond nodded with an uncertain smile on his face, "Yes danna, of course!"

Unfortunately for the blond though Sasori's smirk disappeared.

Burning brown eyes seemed to have been burning through the blond now, "Why do you have those marks on your neck then?" the older man asked.

Deidara flushed, "It was Hidan. He kept bothering me at school and he touched me," the scared boy explained quickly, hoping to receive immediate forgiveness.

Sasori rose a brow, "Oh, I see. Well then I just take care of that little pecker later, but don't think you'll be let off the hook so easily my pretty."

Deidara whimpered a little, "Danna, I said I was sorry," he pouted apologetically.

The puppet master gave a sigh and sat back on the blond's hips, "Sorry doesn't cut it Deidara," the elder man said pulling his chocolate eyes away from the blond underneath him.

This saddened the blond. Why was he being punished for something Hidan had done? That was just not fucking right.

As the blond contemplated the redhead's actions the man in general removed himself from the blond's hips, now staring down at him with an emotionless expression, "Get off the bed Deidara, you will sleep on the floor tonight."

"What?" the younger exclaimed, absolutely appalled.

Ever since he could remember, the scorpion had always demanded that he sleep in the same bed with him. Sleeping anywhere else was never accepted.

Sasori just crossed his arms over his chest, "Get. Off." He repeated, a dark burning fire within both his muddy eyes.

At the order the blond scrambled off the bed and sat down at the side of their once shared bed.

"This is just for one night, right danna?" Deidara asked with pleading eyes toward the redhead.

Sasori shrugged and turned on his heels to leave a speechless Deidara sitting on the floor.

* * *

A/N Sorry this is short and took a while to get up. my mum took me on vacation for like ten days. -_-

But although it's short i hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Hidan was smiling devilishly as he walked into the classroom. He was hoping to see Deidara so he could take his revenge on the blond. As he walked in he looked first toward the blond's seat, right across from his. But Deidara wasn't there. He frowned, disappointed.

"Dammit!" he cursed he cursed to himself, as he took a seat beside Kisame, the fish boy.

Itachi raised a brow curiously at the Jashinist's outburst, "Are you upset that your blond friend isn't here?" he asked, guessing the silver haired boy was mad because the blond hadn't shown up yet.

Hidan glared at the Uchiha. Itachi still remained unfazed though by the other's glare, "Of course he isn't, I just want to beat the crap out of him for yesterday!" he spat at the Uchiha, remembering how the blond had kicked him square in the nards the day before.

"What'd he do?" Kisame asked.

"That bitch kicked me in the kiwis!" The Jashinist growled angrily.

Kisame raised a brow at the unfamiliar word, "Kiwis?"

Itachi sighed, "Testicles," he explained to his blue skinned companion.

The fish boy formed an o with his mouth in realization and he chuckled, "That little blond did that to you?" he asked, chuckling between every word, "That's hilarious!"

Hidan just glared at the bigger boy beside him and punched the other's shoulder harshly, "Shut up!" he growled furiously.

Hidan ignored his table mates then and just settled back comfortably in his tiny seat, waiting for Deidara to arrive. Even as the bell rang for class to start, the blond was no where.

The Jashinist growled, frustrated with the absence of the blond and banged his head on the desk non to lightly.

For the next half of the day Hidan grew restless as he waited for the long haired blond to walk through the door any second now so he could start wailing on the younger male. But Deidara never showed up. It hadn't been until the end of school that he started to lose interest with beating the shit out of Deidara. That is until he met up with Kakuzu outside of his classroom.

The banker stared down at him confused with the lack of immediate cursing, complaining, or screaming and yelling. He shifted his eyes hesitantly from left to right for any explanation to show and looked back at the silver haired boy, "How was your day?" he asked the child warily, hoping a car ride long rant wouldn't be the entire answer.

He was surprised when the Jashinist just shrugged, "Asshole, I just want to go home."

The miser nodded in reply, happy that the normally obnoxious boy's request and led him out to the parking lot, and then on to a quiet uneventful ride home.

Kakuzu pulled into their driveway and the two walked into their sweet crappy home. Immediately the banker moved to his couch and laid back on the ugly, stained, torn couch that he'd gotten absolutely free from someone else's dumpster one night ten years ago.

Hidan went up to the tan man and held out his hand, palm up, "Let me use the phone to call my…..friend?" choking out the last word.

Kakuzu sighed and pulled out their small cellular phone. He gripped it in his hand tight.

Since phones connected to the wall was too much money Kakuzu had just kept that small cell phone that they all had to use. And even then the phone calls were limited since minutes were so expensive.

The miser turned his face to look at him raising a brow, "I don't believe you have a friend. Especially with that fucking mouth you have," he stated.

Pink eyes blazed angrily, "Give me the fucking phone you fuckin' ass munch!"

"Ask me for it politely Hidan," he smirked behind his dark mask.

The minor stomped his foot angrily and glared at the stitched man, "Please," he gritted out the first polite word he'd ever said, "Let me…"

"May I!" Kakuzu said.

The younger growled, "Please, ….may I use the fuckin phone,"

"Please may I use _the_ phone!" Kakuzu corrected him.

Hidan cleared his throat, embarrassed but still angry, "Please… may I use _the_ phone to call my friend?" he asked, using the clean, polite sentence.

Kakuzu grinned, "Nope." Then he rolled over onto his side so that his back was to the young Jashinist.

"Dammit!"

-:-

Meanwhile, back at the school Deidara trudged up to his classroom, panting from running all the way from his house to the school. Sasori had earlier that morning ignored his plea to take him to school, but the red haired man explained that if he wanted to go so bad he'd have to walk. So the young blond had set out on the trek from home to school.

It was already late in the day since he'd gotten lost a few times, and he whined when he saw the classroom door closed. He ran up to see if they'd let him in, finding it locked.

Before the boy could utter a word a small tear fell down his cheek, quickly turning into a huge waterfall of sad tears. He was so disappointed after his day of traveling through the treacherous city he'd gotten lost inside and jumping over neighborhood fences away from giant dogs.

This wouldn't have been a problem if he'd had his precious clay, but Sasori had banned him from the mud.

"Sasori," he whined the puppet master's name between his tears.

Then in a random puff of cheesy blue smoke, a fair haired six year old girl in a very cheesy blue wizard robe and matching hat appeared before the blond. Coughing from the dense smog burning her throat she caught his attention quickly.

Lifting his head up with tear stained cheeks he sniffled, "Are you my fairy god mother from the story book to help me?" he asked, remembering the only fairytale Sasori knew.

Shaking her head she approached him, "Nope, I'm just the wizard. I was sent by the boss to set the world right again." She explained to the young artist, grabbing him by his blond ponytail, "Come, you must return home."

Deidara cried out in pain as his hair was tugged, "No! I don't wanna go!"

Frustrated the wizard tugged harder on the wailing blond, "Come on you brat!"

"Hey!" Both kids looked up in surprise toward a familiar fire red haired boy.

"Danna!" Deidara instinctively wailed for the redhead in front of them to help him. The wizard could only chuckle.

"He's my brat!" the puppet master growled.

Releasing the blond, the wizard laughed, "That's what I hoped you'd say," she chuckled, disappearing into another puff of random smoke. Deidara fell to the ground with a squeak.

As the wizard's smoke disappeared Deidara pushed himself back to his knees. He sniffled sadly. He almost didn't notice Sasori approach him until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Sasori frowned when he felt the blond cringe under his touch.

"Deidara," he called the younger's name gently.

One blue eye peeked out at him. Frightened of the consequences if he didn't he curled into the red head's arms.

"I'm sorry Danna," he mumbled, snaking his head up to kiss the red head's chin lovingly, "Please don't be mad at me anymore."

The older nodded, "I won't," he smiled, pressing his lips to the blond's in agreement.

* * *

A/N Wow, I can't belive I've been slacking off on this so long! Sorry about that guys, I promise now that everything is back on track, thanks to my wizard everything will be sailing smoothly for a few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

For months Hidan continued his year in kindergarten, cursing and yelling everyday, occasionally harassing Deidara. You'd think that this would get him kicked out, but fortunately Kakuzu had found a solution to harassing the blond.

All he did was randomly dump the Jashinist at the blond's house and from then on he was Sasori's problem until he was dumped back home.

Somehow the puppet master had found a way to keep him off the blond for good, and Kakuzu didn't care at all if the Jashinist got just a few nicks and jabs. Immortality was perk for the banker. All he had to do was stitch the pale boy up and he'd be as good as new.

Fortunately he didn't have to sew Hidan up for too long, because the silver haired had learned to keep his hands off Deidara. Somehow that fire haired puppet master had found a way to come up with a solution. For that, he was grateful.

But now it was a bright Spring morning at the Jashinist and miser home one Saturday. And a familiar pink eyed immortal sat up in bed yawning. Stretching out his arms he looked toward his open bedroom door. There Kakuzu stood, ebony hair a mess, and mask removed, he grunted, "Happy birthday. It's already noon, so I want you out in the hall now," he ordered firmly.

Hidan grumbled, rubbing his eye crusted with eye gunk, "Why should I? It's my birthday. I should be allowed to do what ever I want dumbass." Kakuzu glared toward the loud mouthed child.

"Get your fuckin' ass out in the hall now. I invited a few of your school friends over for a party, and they brought free stuff."

"Free stuff for me?" Hidan asked, jumping out of bed, "I have got to see this!" he exclaimed, running out of his room clad in bright purple boxers.

Following the half naked silver haired boy, Kakuzu entered the living room right behind Hidan. As the youngster entered the Jashinist smiled right at Deidara sitting on their ragged old couch, a neatly wrapped present in his lap. Then he noticed two other familiar faces.

Sitting beside the blond was Itachi Uchiha and his closest friend Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Well if it isn't fish face!" Hidan laughed at the blue skinned boy. The shark boy just laughed with him, until Itachi jabbed him in the side and glared at his friend.

"Don't encourage him, he isn't being playful," the weasel stated, turning infuriated red eyes toward Hidan.

The Jashinist just ignored the Uchiha and grinned back at Deidara. To his pure delight Sasori was no where in sight, which meant the blond would be his the whole day!

He spoke too soon before he heard the sound of a toilet flush.

"Kakuzu, I couldn't find any soap," Sasori said as he walked into the living room, holding wet hands out and away from his body.

"Soap is too expensive!"

Sasori grimaced toward the banker, "You know that even a small container of soap is just fifty cents. And if you bought some it could prevent infection and germs from contaminating either you or Hidan. So unless you want to pay for expensive flu shots I suggest you purchase some kind of sanitizing item."

Green eyes widened, shocked, "Those stingy bastards, that's forty-nine cents way too much." The puppet master frowned. "But I do see your point." The banker waved the short man over, "Come, we'll have to talk about this over priced sanitizer that you oh so desperately need." He said, leading the puppet toward his room.

"Hey!" Hidan called. "Speaking of stingy bastards, where's my gift from you? Deidara and these faggots got me stuff. What about you?" Hidan asked, pointing up at the banker. Kakuzu snorted, turning his head to face the child.

"I let you live here, don't I? That should be enough of a fucking birthday and Christmas present." Done with the Jashinist, he walked off to his room, Sasori behind him. The door slammed shut behind them.

Hidan watched them leave, glaring at his guardian hidden behind the wooden door. "I can feel those goddamn eyes Hidan! Go play with your fuckin' friends!" He heard the banker yell.

The Jashinist pouted, but looked back at the three other boys still sitting on the couch watching him. A bright smile returned when he caught his favorite blond.

In a swift bound he was up on the couch's armrest, right beside the young bomber, "I think we should play Seven minutes in Heaven," the Jashinist said.

"What's that?" Kisame asked, intrigued.

Itachi smacked the shark child, "Kisame, no."

Kisame's jaw fell a bit, confused, "Why Itachi?"

"Just…no," the weasel stated.

Hidan ignored the two, pink eyes locked on his blond haired friend, "Well Deidara?"

The bomber glared toward the other, "I agree with Itachi. No."

"Well screw him!" Hidan barked, glaring toward the Uchiha for a moment. "He's nothing but a no dick, antisocial, future dick sucking pansy!"

BAM

Hidan fell back with yelp; nose bruised and bleeding. Tears of pain fell from his bright pink eyes and he cursed. "What the fuck?" Pink eyes stared up at his assaulter. He snorted, "Well look who's got balls!"

Deidara and Itachi had watched from the background, both shocked to have seen Kisame sock Hidan in the face.

"I will not have you bad mouthing Itachi!" the shark boy growled, shark teeth appearing far more intimidating on the naïve shark then ever before.

Wiping away the collection of dried blood on his upper lip Hidan pushed himself back to his feet, "And why is that? Does that little pansy suck you?"

KICK

Kisame and Deidara watched on as the small Uchiha had kicked the Jashinist right in the chin. Hidan fell back on the ground, screaming at the powerful kick, "You bloody-," he began before Itachi's foot once again connected with the pale skin.

Again and again the raven haired Uchiha repeatedly kicked the silver haired boy, each kick sharper then the last until the young Jashinist was covered in bruises.

"Wow," Deidara watched on, "Is it beat up on Hidan day?"

Itachi glanced back at the blond and shrugged, "Sure."

"No, it fucking is not!" Hidan exclaimed, shakily pushing once again back to his feet and tackled the raven haired to the floor. "I'll show you!"

-:- Much ass kicking later-:-

"Let me at him!" Hidan commanded as Kakuzu tried to pry the youngster away from the Uchiha being pulled away by Kisame, "I could have taken him!" he shrieked, kicking out his legs.

"No, you couldn't have," the banker stated.

"And why the hell not asshole?" Hidan questioned his guardian.

"Because you're just a little numb nut that has no brains going against a prodigy," Kakuzu explained simply.

"Yeah," Deidara laughed at Hidan from the safe arms of his Danna. "Itachi is a genius. You'll never beat him; even with all your brute strength."

Hidan cursed to himself, pink eyes locking on the small Uchiha, "I'll show you Itachi!"

* * *

Thus begins a great rivalry for our favorite Jashinist!

A/N Hi! (get's rotten food thrown at her) Yes, it has been a while, but lucky for you all I'm back for a limited time. So once again today I will update this story again. So I hope you enjoy this and what's to come. Bye! :D

Also, every single grammar and written mistake belongs to me since my senpai is gone and couldn't be here to read it over for me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Danna, I don't want to be here." Deidara pouted.

Sasori, that morning, had arranged a play date for the blond at the Uchiha household since Hidan was out of town with Kakuzu. And since the Uchihas had proven to be trustworthy bunch of people Sasori found them acceptable to leave Deidara with for a couple hours.

"I don't want to hear another word about this Deidara," Sasori told him as he carried the blond up to the front door.

Deidara whimpered, wringing his hand in the puppet master's shirt collar and laying his chin on his shoulder, "Please Master," he whispered the words into the elder's ear seductively.

Sasori stopped just as they reached the front door. Pulling his free hand up, he tangled pale fingers into golden locks, tugging gently. Smirking toward the child's action, "You should really stop that Deidara," he set the blond down, "You're making me feel like a pedophile."

"Pedophile?" (1)

Sasori paused, staring down at the confused blond, "Never mind." He rang the doorbell.

Kisame answered the door, Itachi right behind him, a bandage wrapped around the weasel's neck.

"What happened to you?" Deidara questioned the Uchiha's injury. It wasn't from Hidan's birthday party after all.

Itachi turned his gaze to Sasori then back to Deidara's. Turning his head away he broke eye contact from the watchful eyes, not answering.

Kisame smiled toward his friend, "We had an accident a few days ago and Itachi-san got hurt."

"Oh," Deidara frowned, still slightly confused. He turned to look back at Sasori to find the puppet master gone. He cursed.

"Come on in Deidara!" Kisame welcomed the blond in happily. He moved slightly to allow the blond entrance.

Deidara sighed, walking in with an unhappy trudge.

Within the house Deidara gaped toward the house's inner appearance. Yes, he had seen how immense it was outside but the inside was just spectacular. High ceiling, large staircase, fine pieces of art for decoration, a piano; basically it was the most stereotypical mansion the bomber had seen in his life.

"Wow," azure eyes still watched on, wide, at the view before him.

Itachi watched the blond stare in amazement. He shrugged, having seen it every day of his life.

Kisame chuckled toward his weasel friend. The shark boy grabbed Deidara's hand, "Come along Dei. Itachi," he called the Uchiha as he pulled Deidara along.

The three children moved toward and up the stairs. "Where are your parents Itachi?" Deidara asked remembering that the Uchiha actually had his birth parents with him unlike himself, Kisame, and Hidan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are on a business trip," Kisame stated. "So we're being watched by the maids and butlers."

"Oh," Deidara nodded.

Just then they arrived at a door. Hanging upon the door was a small wooden sign with Kisame and Itachi's name carved into it.

"This is our room," Kisame said, stating the obvious as he opened the door.

Inside was a blue room. Blue walls, blue carpet, what appeared to be Kisame's bed was blue with sharks covering the blanket, a shark shaped pillow. The only thing that wasn't blue was the red and black bed on the right side of the room. That, Deidara already guessed was Itachi's side.

"I picked the color," the shark said proudly.

"Nice," Deidara forced himself to comment politely.

Now it was Itachi's turn to grab the blond's wrist, "Enough with this. I want to show you something now."

Leading the blond out of the room Itachi took him just down the hall to another room. This one's door was open. Inside was a nursery with many soft stuffed animals and pillows; a rocking chair seating a maid sat in the corner, a crib on the opposite side.

Itachi glared toward the woman sitting in the chair. "Leave," he ordered. Immediately the woman left, not speaking a word.

As the door clicked shut a movement within the stuffed animals caught Deidara's eyes.

In a flash a small raven haired boy burst from the stuffed animals, "Itachi!" he squealed happily at the sight of his brother.

Slamming into a hug with the older Uchiha the toddler smiled, snuggling his face into Itachi's shirt. Tiny knees buckling the little boy leaned on him for support.

Itachi smiled, ruffling the black locks, "This is my brother Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Itachi called the youngster's name, "This is Deidara." He nodded toward the blond.

Sasuke stared up at Deidara, mouth open slightly as he looked up at the other. He smiled toward him. Giggling, Sasuke hid his face in his brother's shirt.

Deidara smiled back toward the toddler, "He's adorable."

"Isn't he?" Kisame said, walking over to pick up the young Sasuke. "He's like a mini Itachi."

"Without the eye lines," Deidara stated.

"Exactly," the shark smiled, rubbing Sasuke's back soothingly.

"Well," Itachi said, "Let's go downstairs and watch some television."

"Ok," Deidara agreed. Surely watching television would pass the time quicker. This also meant that the Akasuna would return sooner.

Leaving the room the four went downstairs to the living room where a huge television sat on the wall. Blue eyes stared wide up at the screen. He had never seen one so big before; even in the television stores.

"We have to watch something appropriate for my brother," Itachi said as he assisted Sasuke onto the couch, taking a seat beside the smaller.

"Ok Itachi-san," Kisame said, immediately changing the channel to a child friendly network.

"Yay!" Sasuke smiled toward the sight of the colorful images on the screen.

After an hour of watching excruciating, colorful episodes about happy ninjas Sasuke had crawled into Itachi's lap, leaning back on his brother's chest to watch his toons sleepily. On the corner of the couch Kisame was fast asleep, hugging a pillow close to him. And Itachi still held a bored Deidara's hand.

Hand numb, Deidara pulled his hand from the Uchiha, rubbing the feeling back into it before Itachi reached for it again.

"Itachi," Deidara whined tiredly.

"What?" the Uchiha asked.

The blond raised a curious brow, "Why are you still trying to hold my hand?"

Itachi shrugged, "Hm."

Deidara growled, "Don't hm me."

The Uchiha turned his head, expression emotionless. Leaning forward he pressed their lips together with a peck. Deidara sat stunned for a moment as the Uchiha pulled away. "Wha?" he questioned unintelligibly.

Itachi smirked toward Deidara's reaction, "I like you."

* * *

(1) Isn't Dei so cute? "Pedophile?" lol

A/N As i promised in my profile, two new chapters before the 21st. I'd just like to say that this ninth chapter would not have been accomplished without the immediate reviews of **Amora Pyra**and **Winta Fresh **on the eighth chapter. This is for you guys! :D

By the way, small note but I love reviews and they make chapters come faster becasue they not only remind me that I have a story to write but also that I have supportive people out there to encourage me through this story. :) So thanks to you all! and REVIEW!


End file.
